Yu-Gi-Oh Cluedo
by PrincessDarkHearts
Summary: Everyone's at Yugi's house and a heavy storm prevents them from going home. So they decide to play a game - a real life version of Cluedo! Rated T for light swearing in the first chapter and to be on the safe side. Some Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged personalities!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: Hiya! Welcome to my fic! I got inspired after watching the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series for like, the billionth time, and fanfic's I've read. Also inspired by the writer candyassgoth, who's fic's are super special awesome. The idea came out nowhere and I finished the whole thing in a day, so if's not perfect, that's why. It's a short fic anyway. There are some Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged personalities in here. The story is really just for fun :3**

**Characters:  
Yugi (Hikari)  
Yami (Yami)  
Ryou (Hikari)  
Bakura (Yami)  
Marik (Hikari)  
Melvin (Yami)  
Joey Wheeler  
Serenity Wheeler  
Tristan Taylor  
Tea Gardner  
Seto Kaiba  
Duke Devlin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cluedo.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

"Look at that storm." Yugi Motou muttered as he stared outside the window of his house-slash-game shop, his Yami nodding beside him. "It's raining so heavily and the fog is so thick. How are we going to get home?" Ryou Bakura commented, sighing. "It's simple; you just open the damn door and walk out." Ryou's Yami, Bakura, said. "Fool! And ruin my perfectly gelled hair? Not on your life!" Marik Ishtar said, flipping said perfect hair, hitting his Yami, Melvin, in the face. "Do that one more time and I'll gladly rip the hair right off your scalp, hikari." Melvin threatened with a dark smile. Bakura laughed while Marik glared at his Yami.

"This is all your fault Wheeler. If you hadn't suggested a little make-shift Duel Monsters tournament, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Seto Kaiba muttered. "I didn't force you to come here moneybags! And you can't blame me for this change in weather!" Joey Wheeler yelled back, waving his fist. "Don't worry guys! I'm sure the weather will clear up soon!" Yugi said in his usual chipper manner. "Let's try to do something to pass the time." Tristan Taylor said, earning a nod from Tea Gardner.

"How about something other than duelling? After all, we've been doing that all day." Ryou suggested.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Duke Devlin suggested.

"Too similar to duel monsters." Tristan said.

"Hey!"

"It's alright Duke! We can play that another time!" Serenity Wheeler comforted.

"Alright, then let's watch a movie!" Joey spoke up.

"I refuse to sit through anything that isn't Cannibal Holocaust or something with extreme amounts of blood and gore." Bakura said, folding his arms.

"I don't own any horror movies…" Yugi said in a relieved voice, earning at thumbs up from Ryou. He couldn't sit through a scary movie to save his life.

"Do you have any board games Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi frowned. "I'm not sure…" He replied.

"Oh come on, this is a _game shop._ Don't tell me the only thing you sell here is duel monster cards!" Bakura said irritably.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that!" Yami said defensively. He _really_ loved duelling.

"Oh! I know! Let's play hide and seek! This is a big place!" Marik suggested happily.

"Yes, I like that idea." Melvin smiled evilly and lifted his arms. "I'll find all of you, and give you a_ big_ hug."

Everyone took a large step back from Melvin.

"I don't want to do anything that requires movement. As it turns out, some idiot accidently deleted important files for a new duel disk system. I'll be working all day to try and recover those." Seto said angrily, typing a few keys on his laptop.

The ten in the room were silent, some thinking of what they could do and others bored out of their brains. "Hold on, Joey gave me an idea." Tea spoke up. "Do you all know the board game Cluedo? Where there's a murderer and everyone has to find out who it is?" The occupants in the room nodded. "Well, we could do that! Except, we'll play in it real life instead of a board game." She said.

Yugi's eyes sparkled. "That sounds like a great idea!" He said. "Does that mean I get to kill someone?" Bakura said. "N-no! The dead person just pretends to be dead!" Ryou said quickly. "And who says _you_ get to kill them Fluffy? I am more suited for the role of murderer." Melvin spoke up with a laugh.

"That's what you bloody think! And don't call me Fluffy!"

"Guys!" Joey said, speaking on behalf of everyone who did _not_ want to witness Bakura and Melvin tear each other apart. "We'll think of a fair way to decide everyone's roles."

"Let's draw papers out of a hat." Yami suggested. "That way it's completely up to chance."

He got nods from everyone in the room. "In that case, I won't play. I'll watch over the game to make sure it goes well." Tristan said, eyeing Melvin and Bakura. "I'll join you Tristan." Serenity said with a smile.

Yami went to grab a pen and paper from Tristan to write on, where he wrote the following roles:

- Victim  
- Victim's wife  
- Lord of the house  
- Lady of the house  
- Maid  
- Butler  
- Gardener  
- Chef  
- Detective  
- Sidekick

"Okay, so here's the story. Two guests are visiting their good friend when one of them is killed. No-one knows who did it but everyone is a suspect. The detective comes to help search for the murderer, the weapon and the motive, which are written on the murder's paper. Everyone will draw out of a hat to decide their roles, no complaining. And don't say a word if you are the murderer - we're going to write it on the paper as well as the motive and weapon." Serenity explained.

"We can make it a role play, so you have to act out everything in character, like you're following a script." Tristan spoke up. "And to make it more interesting after every half an hour, if the detective and sidekick haven't found out who the murder is, someone gets killed. If everyone dies before the murderer is found out, the murderer wins!"

"Didn't you losers hear what I said? I'm not moving from this spot." Seto said harshly. "Don't be a buzz kill moneybag! This sounds like fun!" Joey countered. "That's okay! He can just be the victim!" Ryou said quickly. "That way he doesn't actually have to do anything." Seto pondered this for a while. "Just role play the beginning. You know, coming over and drinking a cup of tea." Tristan said.

"And we'll poison the tea!" Joey added

"Excuse me?" Seto asked with a glare.

"Nyeh, I mean… we'll pretend it's poisoned…" Joey corrected.

"That's much better." Seto said.

"I think I might have some of the costumes from the school play we did. I'll go get them." Yugi said, standing up. "I guess it was a good thing we dumped them on you!" Marik said cheerfully, earning a glare from Yami and Yugi. "While Yugi's getting the costumes, I'm going to put some clues around the house. There's only three of them, but it should make the game more fun." Serenity said.

When she and Yugi returned, everyone was ready to draw a paper from the hat. "Alright, first of all. Who are the detective and sidekick?" Tristan said. Serenity had another paper in front of her to write down who had what roles. "Hah! I am the detective!" Marik said happily.

"I'm his sidekick." Duke said.

"And together we will bring sexy back!" Marik spoke up.

"Oi! Get your own theme music!"

"Moving on," Tristan said. "We know Seto's the victim. Now who's his wife?"

"You gatta be kiddin' me!" Joey groaned. "Why am _I_ Kaiba's wife!?"

Melvin and Bakura laughed while Yugi went to comfort his friend. Kaiba was red, trying to ignore everything around him. "It's okay big brother." Serenity said with a chuckle, writing down Joey's name.

"Well, I'm the Lady of the house." Ryou said, satisfied with his role.

"I'm the chef." Yugi said happily.

"I'm the gardener." Tea said.

"Butler? I demand a re-draw!" Yami said, crunching the paper.

"MAID? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH MAID?" Bakura shouted, throwing his paper on the floor.

Joey frowned. "Wait… that means the Lord of the house is…"

Everyone looked to a cackling Melvin. "That's ri-ight!" He said in a singsong voice. "You are all my bitches!" Melvin wrapped an arm around Bakura. "And you are my biggest bitch!" Bakura started shouting again, cursing everyone to the hell and back and threatening to send them all to the shadow realm. "Guys, calm down." Serenity said helplessly. "This is meant to be a fun game!"

"Try saying that when you're the butler to the damn psychopath!" Yami said. "As the Pharaoh this is an insult of the highest calibre!"

"At least you're not Seto's wife." Joey cried.

"Or the bloody _maid!_" Bakura said, pushing himself away from Melvin.

"How about we get started?" Tea said hopefully.

"Yeah! Change into your costumes and then Serenity and Tristan will start the game!" Yugi said happily.

After much convincing, everyone got into their costumes. Bakura was held down and forced into his maid outfit, still yelling curses at everyone. Ryou looked particularly right for his role as Lady of the house, wearing a long gold dress. Joey felt so uncomfortable in his blue dress that Serenity kept complimenting him on. Tea's gardener clothes were baggy and Yugi's chef's hat kept falling over his eyes, but he didn't mind. Yami was wearing a suit and vest while Melvin just threw on the suit jacket handed to him (the fancy top hat didn't fit over all that spikey hair) while Kaiba expertly did the tie up for his own suit outfit. Marik pouted about his detective clothes not being sexy enough but put it on, finding a way to show off his amazing midriff, while Duke put on a different pair of detective clothing.

"Alright. Now, when someone has to die, we'll use a ringtone on our phones and annouce it to everyone." Serenity said. Tristan nodded and began indicating where everyone should go.

Melvin 'ordered' Yami and Bakura to clear the area so that there was one chair in the middle of the room with a table in front of it, while other furniture made a make-shift red carpet. Joey and Seto left for the front door, bickering to each other. Yugi went to the kitchen with Tea, who said she'll water the indoor plants Yugi's grandpa had scattered around the place. Duke and Marik also left the room, Serenity telling them to wait until it was time for them to make their appearance.

"Okay… Let the game begin!"

**A/N: Reminding you once again, this was totally written for fun, haha! I'll update Monday. See you then! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Murderer 1, Detective 0

**A/N: Once again, totally written for fun xD**

**Chapter 2: Murderer 1, Detective 0**

_"Okay… Let the game begin!"_

Tristan and Serenity sat back on the couch and watched as Melvin sat down in the chair he made Yami place in the middle of the room.

"Oh ma-aid," Melvin said, smirking at Bakura. "Come give me a hug!"

"I will _not_ go near you!" Bakura said.

"Um, Melvin, _I'm_ meant to be your wife you know…" Ryou spoke up.

"Oh. In that case, would _you_ like a hug Ryou?" Melvin asked.

"N-no thank you! But could I get a chair so I don't have to sit on the floor?" Ryou replied.

"Only _I_ get the chair, got it?" Melvin said.

"U-understood!" Ryou squeaked.

"Now maid. Where's my hug?" Melvin said, turning back to Bakura.

"I'm not bloody hugging you!" Bakura shouted.

There was a loud knock on the wall. "Can we come in yet? Joey is irritating me!" Seto said.

"Nyeh, you're the irritating one!" Joey replied.

"Alright, alright. Butler, go and answer the door." Melvin ordered, waving his hand.

Yami muttered Egyptian curse words under his breath as he went to the other room and pretended to open the front door. "Welcome to the Ishtar mansion." Yami mumbled, thinking that he might as well try to be in character for the purposes of the game. "Finally. We were waiting in the rain for 5 whole minutes." Seto said, walking in the room. "Don't be hard on the nice man!" Joey spoke up, following Seto. Seto smirked before talking. "Why? Do you want to sleep with him like you slept with our butler?"  
"WHAT!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, good one Seto! You're really getting into the game!" Tristan said.

"Joey, you shouldn't cheat on your husband." Serenity giggled.

Seto had a smug look on his face while Joey felt himself go red. Ryou lifted himself off the floor. "Welcome!" He said happily, shaking Seto and Joey's hand. He glanced back to Melvin. "Aren't you going to greet them too?" Ryou asked. Melvin stood and opened his arms. "Ur, no thank you." Seto said, looking around for a chair. "Can your butler fetch me something to sit on?" He said.

"Only _I_ get the chair!" Melvin said again.

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Joey said, planting himself on the ground. Seto made a face and refused to sit, so Joey yanked on his arm until he fell to the floor with an 'ooft!'

"You're going to pay for that mutt." He threatened.

"Nyeh, can someone get this guy the poison drink already?" Joey asked.

"Butler! Go and tell the cook to bring in a poisoned drink!" Melvin shouted. He was _really_ enjoying his role as Lord of the house.

"Okay, okay." Yami said, leaving the room to get to the kitchen.

"You're not meant to know it's poisoned!" Tristan said.

"Can we come in now?" Marik whined.

"Dude, our turn will come, just wait a little longer." Duke said.

"Hey Yami! Is it time to give Seto the poisoned drink?" Yugi asked happily. "Yes, although I really wish it was Melvin we were poisoning." Yami sighed, watching Yugi fill four cups of water and place them on a saucer. "Now Yami, do you know how to hold this?" Yugi asked. The look Yami gave him answered his question. "Here, let me help you." Tea said, putting down her watering can. She lifted the saucer up and placed it in Yami's hands. "No sudden movements. Walk straight and look ahead of you. Set it down slowly so that you don't drop anything." She instructed.

"Why did I have to be the butter? I'm much suited for the role of Lord of the house." Yami muttered. "It's just a fun game Yami!" Yugi convinced him. Tea nodded. "Yeah. And don't forget, you could have it worse. I'm already expecting Melvin to molest his maid." She said. Yami chuckled. "It's already started." He said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Thankfully Yami didn't drop the saucer and he placed it in the middle of the small table in front of Melvin. Seto quickly reached for the closest cup. "You're eager to die." Melvin said in amusement. "Please. I'm doing this quickly so I can get back to work." He sipped the water. "The water tastes funny." He said, getting back into character.

Then he placed the cup on the table and pretended to choke. "Ah. My throat. It hurts." He said with no emotion. "Seto!" Joey cried, feigning worry. "Oh dear! What's going on?" Ryou asked. Then Seto paused. "I'm not falling over." He told everyone. "Aw come on Kaiba! Just for the game!" Tristan said. "Yes, don't ruin it now." Serenity spoke up. Seto groaned and lay on his side. "This is the best you're going to get." He said. "Good enough!" Tristan said happily. Then Seto closed his eyes.

"He's dead!" Yami yelled. Tea and Yugi rushed in. "Oh no!" Tea exclaimed. "Nyeh!" Joey said, sniffling. "Who would do such a thing? … Actually, I bet there are a lotta people who want to kill Kaiba. Ow!" Joey was hit on the head by Kaiba and Serenity reminded her brother that he was in mourning. "We should call a detective." Yugi said, heading for the phone. "Yes, please do." Ryou said.

At that moment the door of the room burst open. "Greetings! It is I, Marik Ishtar, the detective!" Marik shouted, his arms raised in the air. "And I am Duke Devlin, the sexy sidekick." Duke said.  
"Wait! I want to be the sexy one!" Marik said.

"No way. That position has been filled by Duke Devlin." Duke said, pointing to himself.

"It's okay Marik. You can be the stupid detective." Bakura said with a cheeky smile.

"No! I'm not the friggin' stupid detective!" Marik argued.

"Marik, why don't you be the master detective? Isn't that better than sexy?" Ryou asked, trying to cheer Marik up.

Marik pondered for a moment and then cracked a large smile. "Yes! I shall be the master detective!" He said happily. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"My husband is dead!" Joey said, pointing to Kaiba.

"This looks like a job for Marik Ishtar, master detective!" Marik said, walking over to Kaiba. "He must've been poisoned." Duke said, looking over the two.

Marik nodded. "Alright. We're going to investigate this. And my reward will be the Millennium Puzzle!" He said with a laugh.

"You're not touching my puzzle!" Yami said angrily.

"Then I shall take the ring!"

"You will do no such bloody thing!" Bakura shouted.

"Fluffy, I order you to give him your ring as a reward!" Melvin said happily.

"You're not the boss of me!" Bakura retorted.

"I am the King of the World! I am the boss of everyone!" Melvin cackled.

"Uh, Melvin, you're only the Lord of the house…" Ryou said quietly.

"Silence! I am the star of this game!" Marik said, standing up.

"Um, dude?" Duke asked.

"Yes! I am the star but Duke is the sexy star!" Marik corrected.

"Much better." Duke said with a satisfied smile.

"Can I stop playing dead now? My company needs me." Seto said, sitting up.

"Yeah Kaiba, you can get back to work." Tristan said.

"Thanks for playing." Serenity told him with a smile.

So Seto stood up and headed for his laptop while the others stood around waiting for Marik to make a decision. "Okay! Duke and I shall look for clues! Melvin, I shall need your subordinates to help me search!" Marik said. "Fine, so long as Fluffy and Yami stay with me, for they are my personal slaves." Melvin told him.

"I'm a bloody maid, not a slave!" Bakura argued.

"And I am the Pharaoh of Egypt!" Yami added.

"Silence slaves!"

"We're not slaves!"

"Um, guys, don't forget time is ticking. You don't want someone else to die right?" Serenity spoke up.

"That's right! Come, Duke! We shall investigate!" Marik said, rushing out of the room with Duke and the others by his heals. Yami snuck out with them while Bakura was left in the room with Marik (and Serenity, who was watching over them while Tristan left with the group).

"I have a terrible feeling that my husband is going to cheat on me with the maid." Ryou said with a sigh. "Don't worry Ryou! Having a husband is overrated anyway. Look at me? With Seto out of the game I'm free!" Joey said. "Be careful Joey! Don't do anything that will attract the murderer's attention." Yugi said to his friend. "Yeah, we still don't know who poisoned Seto's drink. It could've been anyone." Yami said, beginning to enjoy himself now that he was away from Melvin.

"Alright! Everyone, search for a clue in this room!" Marik ordered. "And report anything suspicious to me or Duke." The teens searched the room, looking high and low for one of the clues Serenity placed (Duke was having a great time checking out Tea's ass while she bent over to look underneath a table). Yugi looked under the couches and Yami held Ryou on his shoulders to see if there was anything on top of the closet (which nearly suffocated Yami, as Ryou was wearing a dress that fell over Yami's face).

They searched for a good five minutes before Marik got bored. "Hasn't anyone found anything?" He whined. "Marik, you're the detective! Why don't you look around?" Joey complained. "Guys, five minutes before someone else dies. The murder should have their mind made up by now as to who they want to kill." Tristan informed. "No! I'm too young to die!" Marik said, collapsing to the floor. "Uh, Marik, the murderer can't kill us. Otherwise it would be too easy to win." Duke said, crossing his arms. Marik regained his composure and stood with his hands on his hips. "Hah! I knew it! I was just testing you my trusty sidekick!" He said. "How about we split up?" Yugi said. "That way we might be able to cover more ground." Yami nodded. "Good idea Yugi. Let's split up." He said.

Marik and Duke stayed together while everyone else went on their separate ways. Tristan watched the time on his phone and set off the loud ringtone. "Alright guys, someone's dead!" He called. Soon after, a scream was heard. "Frig! Someone died!" Marik yelled, rushing to the voice with Duke at his side.

In the hallway outside the room, Ryou was lying on the floor. Tea was by his side. "The Lady of the house has been killed!" She exclaimed. "Gardener! Did you see who did it?" Marik asked. Duke had a pad and pen in his hand, ready to write down anything. "No. I just heard the scream and came running." Tea explained.

At that moment, Yami and Yugi arrived, Joey following a little later. "And he was such a hospitable housewife." Joey said, wiping a pretend tear. "At least this way he won't get upset when he finds out Melvin is cheating on him with the maid." Yugi said with a sniff. "What's bothering me is which one of us has to tell Melvin the news." Yami spoke up.

All eyes fell on Marik. "What? Why me?" He asked.

"You're the detective Marik. It's your responsibility that Lady Ryou is dead, so you're the one who needs to tell Melvin." Yami said crossing his arms.

"Frig! Sexy sidekick, back me up!" Marik asked.

"Okay!" Duke said.

"Not physically damn it! Back me up when I go to tell Melvin!"

"Oh, okay."

"Ryou, how about you walk back to the main room? You can get out of your costume and watch the rest of the game with me and Serenity." Tristan suggested.

Ryou nodded and stood up.

"Alright. Sexy sidekick and I will go tell Melvin. The rest of you, continue to look for clues." Marik said. He, Duke, Tristan and Ryou walked back over to the main room, leaving Tea, Yugi, Yami and Joey together.

"Let go of me Melvin!" They heard Bakura shout as they neared the room.

"That's _master_ Melvin to you!" Melvin told him with a laugh.

"For the love of Ra, why did _I_ have to be the maid?" Bakura lamented.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to fix my company." Seto told them.

"I wonder who was killed…" Serenity said.

Marik, Duke, Tristan and Ryou entered the room. "Look Melvin, it's your wife. You don't want to be caught cheating do you?" Bakura, who was being hugged by Melvin from behind, said with relief. "Actually, Melvin, I have bad news." Marik said. Duke nodded. "Your wife was totally murdered." Duke said. "Remember me as a good housewife Melvin." Ryou said, sitting next to Serenity.

Melvin laughed. "What an interesting turn of events! Now we don't have to sneak around, Fluffy!" Melvin said, hugging Bakura tighter. "Why the bloody hell did you let yourself get killed Ryou!?" Bakura shouted. "Sorry Bakura. I was in the murders way." Ryou said.

Tristan lifted a hand to his head. "Melvin, do you think you could at least _try_ to mourn for your wife?" He said. Melvin's grip loosened and Bakura managed to hop away. Melvin sat back down in his chair. "Fine. I shall mourn until the next person dies." He said. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Everyone is taking this game way too seriously." He scoffed as he dusted the television. Then he caught himself cleaning and dropped his duster. "Now _I'm_ taking this game too seriously!" He said in shock.

"So, Melvin, no hard feelings that we didn't catch your wife's killer yet?" Marik said. Melvin smiled. "Not at all. But if my maid falls victim next, then I shall make your life a living hell." He told them. "Roger! Let's get outta here Marik." Duke said, pulling on Marik's arm. Ryou pouted. "I wish he cared for me like that when I was still alive." Ryou said with a sniffle.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Prime Suspect

**Chapter 3: Prime suspect**

"Okay sexy sidekick." Marik said seriously. "What do we have so far?"

Duke opened his notepad. "Seto and Ryou are dead. Seto was poisoned and Ryou was killed with an unknown weapon." He told him.

"Unknown weapon? Hmm… Marik said to himself.

"How about we think like the murderer?" Duke suggested. "Although if it was me, I'd never kill a lady."

"Ryou is man Duke." Marik told him.

"He suits being a girl more." Duke said with a smile.

Marik crossed his arms. "Okay. What would a murderer use and have access to in this house?"

"Um… A sharp knife?" Duke said. Marik's eyes went wide.

"That means it was Bakura's doing! You know how much he loves knives!" Marik concluded.

"But the chef has access to the knives too. So does the butler. It could be Yugi or Yami." Duke said.

"It can be Joey. If he conspired with the killer, he could easily have poisoned his husband's drink. Remember how happy he was when Seto died?" Marik added.

Duke nodded and wrote down Joey's name. "But why would he kill Ryou?" Duke asked.

"Simple! So that he could marry Melvin. Then, they combine their empires and rule the world!" Marik deduced.

"Wow, you guys are really enjoying this." Tristan said in surprise. "Of course! We can't risk losing another life. It could be Bakura next." Marik shivered. "And I don't want to find out what Melvin will do if he loses Bakura." Duke nodded. "Come, sexy sidekick. Let's see if the workers have found a clue!" Marik said, marching around to look for the others.

Their search led them to the kitchen, where Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey were eating sandwiches.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Marik yelled.

"We got hungry so Yugi made us some sandwiches." Joey said through a mouthful of tuna and lettuce.

"I should get some to the others too." Yugi said.

"I'll do it Yugi. I am the butler after all." Yami said, picking up a tray stacked with sandwiches. Tea giggled.

"Yami's really getting into the game huh?" She said.

"I demand a sandwich!" Marik said.

"Nyeh, you're not one to make demands Marik! That's Melvin's job!" Joey said, taking another bite of his food.

"Don't worry guys! There's plenty to go around!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Duke and Marik sat down and Tristan placed a hand on his forehead. "You're meant to be finding clues." He told them. "After we eat." Duke said, accepting a sandwich from Yugi, who then gave one to Marik. "Here Tristan, you must be hungry too." Yugi said, handing Tristan a sandwich.

They all ate in silence before Yugi's loose-fitting hat fell onto the floor. "Here." Joey said, bending over to pick it up. "Hey! There's a letter taped under the table!" He exclaimed. "A letter? That must be a clue!" Yugi said excitedly. Joey lifted himself off the floor, placing the letter on the table and handing Yugi his hat. "I wonder what it says." Tea mused as Marik tore it open and scanned the contents.

_"Dear Tea,_

_Destroy this as soon as you read it._

_I'm plotting to overthrow Melvin. He is going too far. I mean, he wants you to build him another mansion. By yourself! He works us all to the bone and doesn't show any compassion. As soon as I get rid of him, we'll finally be able to get away from this mansion._

_In the meantime, take care.  
Yami."_

"Yami! He was plotting to kill Melvin!" Yugi said in shock. "It does seem right. After all, look how Melvin treats him." Duke said, opening his notepad and writing down some more notes. "He had the motive and access to a weapon. But why would he kill Ryou? Wouldn't it be easier to get rid of Melvin from the start?" Marik asked with a frown. "Maybe he wants Melvin to suffer." Joey suggested.

At that moment, Yami walked back in. "Melvin likes the sandwiches and demands more." He said glumly. "Although those aren't the only 'buns' he likes. I see how he eyes Bakura." He finished with a sigh. Everyone else was silent and they looked at him. "What?" Yami asked.

Marik stood from his chair and pointed a finger towards Yami. "We know it's you Yami! There's no point trying to hide it!" He said. Duke mirrored his pose.

"Yeah! You and Tea!" He said.

"What? How did I get drawn into this?" Tea asked.

"Point those fingers away from me! I'm not the murderer!" Yami said, stepping back.

"No use hiding it Yami, they've got your motive an' everything." Joey said with a nod, picking out another sandwich from the stack Yugi made.

"This is preposterous! I'm not the murderer!" Yami repeated defensively.

"I don't care! You're under arrest!" Marik said. Then he turned to Duke. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to look for more evidence." He said. Duke nodded and put a hand on Yami. "Got it." He said. Yami groaned and crossed his arms. "Don't blame me if you get killed." He murmured to himself.

"Guys, ten minutes before someone else is killed. I suggest you hurry up if you want to find more evidence. "Frig! Everyone, search!" Marik said, rushing around the room. Yugi and Tea stood to help while Joey poured himself a cup of water and wandered off somewhere. When they couldn't find anything in the kitchen, they moved to the hallway, slowly separating from each other. "Time!" Tristan called, letting off his ringtone. Everything was quiet.

"Hm… if no-one dies then it proves that Yami is the one who did it. No-one's screamed yet…" Marik deduced, making his way to the kitchen.

When Marik got there it was empty. "Where are Duke and Yami?" Marik asked. That's when Tea came rushing in. "Guys! It's terrible! Joey's dead!" She said in a worried tone.

"WHAT!?" Marik yelled.

"In the room we were in before Ryou died!" Tea explained. They all ran towards the room, Yugi meeting up with them on the way.

Sure enough, Joey was lying down on the ground, holding his side. "I… I was stabbed!" He said, before closing his eyes and playing dead. "Frig! Not another one! I don't want to lose the game!" Marik complained. "And where the hell is my sexy sidekick!?"

At that moment Duke walked in the door, his theme music shocking everyone. "You called?" He asked.

"Duke! Where's Yami?" Marik asked.

"He had to go to the bathroom." Duke explained.

"So you let him go!? Foolish fool! What if he was lying? Now he's gotten away!" Marik shouted irritably. Duke shrugged.

"Hm. Let's go tell Melvin what we know." Marik said.

"Come on Joey. You can rest in peace when we get to the main room." Yugi said, helping Joey up.

They all went back to the main room and walked in to see Bakura chasing Melvin around with his duster. "Don't even think about it! You're still mourning for your dead wife!" He shouted.

"Guys, please be careful! We don't want to ruin Yugi's house!" Serenity called.

"Would you people keep it down!? I'm trying to make a phone call here!" Seto yelled.

"Everyone, look! Detective Marik's back!" Ryou called.

"Ah, Marik. Tell me who died this time." Melvin said a little too cheerfully as he dogged Bakura's slashes.

"Joey." Marik said.

Joey sat next to Ryou on the couch. "Finally! I can get rid of this dress!" He said happily, pulling the outfit over his head.

"Um, Ryou. Why are you still wearing your dress?" Tea asked.

"It's very comfortable Tea. And this colour brings out my eyes!" Ryou said cheerfully. "So chaps, have you discovered the murderer yet?"

Duke looked at Marik. "I think it's Yami. I'm going to find him and make him confess." Marik said, looking between Yugi and Tea, two of the remaining three suspects. "But you aren't clear yet. If Yami isn't the murderer, it's one of you two. I've already ruled Bakura and Melvin out." He glanced back at the two. Melvin caught Bakura's hand and smiled.

"I've finished mourning for my wife." He said evilly. "What? No!" Bakura yelled. Now Melvin was chasing Bakura around.

"I said keep it down!" Seto shouted.

"Let's get out of here! We need to find Yami!" Marik said.

He, Duke, Yugi, Tea and Tristan ran out of the room and begun their search for Yami.

**A/N: I hope it's not obvious. Any guesses? **

**Thank you to the followers and favouriters, and to chunk-ie and merlinlovegirl123 for reviewing! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Plot Twist?

**A/N: Yeah, random note here. I've never actually played the board game Cluedo. I've played it on the Wii. So if the rules of the game are weird, it's cause I don't know them, haha :P Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Plot Twist!?**

"Yami! Where are you?" Marik called as he walked around the house. He and the others had checked the bathroom and Yami wasn't there.

"We still have time before someone else dies." Duke said. "Let's split up again and meet back here five minutes before the ringtone goes off, with or without Yami."

Marik nodded. "Okay. Split up!"

So they went their separate ways. Tea walked back to the kitchen to look at the letter Serenity had used for a clue, Yugi wandered off down the hallway, Duke walked back to the main room to see if Yami had returned there, Tristan stayed put and Marik checked the rooms again.

When it was five minutes too, everyone met up again.

"No luck huh?" Tea asked each of them.

"You know, we can't completely rule out Melvin and Bakura…" Yugi said with a frown. "They could be killing people behind our backs."

Duke thought for a moment. "Yeah, but then the victims would _actually_ be dead." He said. They all shuddered at the thought.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to check. I'll go back down there." Duke said.

"I'll go double check the kitchen." Tea suggested.

"I'll go back to the rooms." Yugi said.

"I'll piece together what we have so far." Marik said. The group split again.

Meanwhile, Yami was hiding from everyone under a table, relieved that he had managed to escape Duke's guard. "I can't have them finding me." He muttered under his breath. He really despised having to hide from everyone as he was actually starting to have a fun. But he couldn't be found. Pouting, Yami crossed his arms and leaned forward, pressing himself against the floor.

Something underneath the couch caught his eye and he reached for it. "An empty soft drink bottle?" He said, frowning as he turned it in his hands. "Is this a clue? How does this link to everything?"

"Don't you know where bottles are usually found, Yami?" A familiar voice called. Yami froze. _I've been found._ In the distance, he heard the ringtone and Tristan yelling that time was up. Yami looked up from under the table, his eyes going wide.

"Ah. I see now. Serenity was very smart when it came to placing clues around the house. So are you going to kill me now?" He asked.

The murderer nodded raising a plastic sword. "Goodbye Yami."

The manly scream of the Pharaoh shocked Marik out of his daydreams, followed by a large bang and a door slam. "Frig!" He exclaimed, running to the sound. It was the same room everyone had searched before Ryou died. When Marik reached the room he opened the door to find Yami lying on the ground and a table flipped on its side next to him.

"What? But I could've sworn _he_ was the murder…" Marik said with surprise. He walked over the body and picked up a bottle lying in Yami's hand. "What's this? A clue?" He said, analysing it.

He frowned, willing the gears in his mind to turn as he tried to solve the crime. Marik sighed when he couldn't find the solution. "Alright Yami. Go to the main room and tell everyone you died." Marik told him.

Yami stood up and stretched. "At least now I won't have to follow orders from Melvin." He said. "What about you Marik? What are you going to do?" He asked.

Marik frowned. "There's something missing. This room is a terrible mess! The murderer was in a rush… and I want to know why." Marik said.

Yami smiled. "Well good luck. I'm sure you'll find out everything soon enough. Better be quick though – the murder has nearly killed everyone." And with that Yami left the room, leaving Marik alone.

Marik looked around the room again. The clues were placed at the beginning of the game, so there was no way the bottle had been left here now. He and the others had searched the room. If it wasn't announced that it was found, then someone was hiding its existence.

Marik snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! The murderer found it, but kept quiet. Sneaky!" He looked again around the room. Judging by the terrible states (that Marik would _never_ leave any room in his house it), the murder was in a rush. That also made Marik think that there was something _besides_ the bottle being hidden in the room.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled slowly, careful not to miss anything. When he got back to his feet, he kicked the wall. "Frig! What's missing!?" He exclaimed. At that moment, something fell from in between the crack of the wall and the cupboard. Marik stared at it before walking over and picking it up. "A plastic sword?" He asked himself. He looked between the sword and the bottle in his hands, before something in his mind clicked. "Not a sword… a _knife!_ I've figured it out!"

* * *

When Yami reached the main room he found Joey and Kaiba bickering about something with Tea and Yugi trying to calm them down, Ryou happily chatting with Serenity, Tristan shaking his head and Duke watching Melvin and Bakura.

"Butler! There you are! Go fetch me more sandwiches!" Melvin ordered, pulling a tired Bakura into his lap.

"Hah! I just died! No longer will I serve you Melvin!" Yami said happily, crossing his arms. Melvin made a face.

"I'll go and get you a sandwich Melvin." Bakura offered, hoping to get out of Melvin's arms.

"No. You're staying right here Fluffy. Your head makes a lovely pillow." Melvin said happily. Bakura groaned.

"Yami, you were killed?" Duke asked. Yami nodded.

"I know for sure the murderer isn't Bakura or Melvin. They were here when the ringtone sounded." Duke said, looking over to Yugi and Tea. "I think Tea is the murder. Where's Marik? I need to tell him."

At that moment, the door of the main room burst open.

"There is no need to tell me anything, for I, the great master detective Marik Ishtar have solved the crime!" He announced, triumphantly holding the bottle in one hand and the sword in the other.

"Hey, you found the clues!" Serenity said cheerfully.

"Yes, but there is one clue missing. The letter." Marik said.

"Oh, here. I held onto it when I went to search the kitchen." Tea said, handing the letter over to Marik.

"You weren't searching the kitchen, were you? You were just buying your time before you could kill someone." Duke said, wrapping an arm around Tea's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they treat you nicely in prison." He said.

Tea rolled her eyes while Marik shook his head.

Everyone looked expectantly at Marik, who wanted to make this moment dramatic.

Finally, he pointed a finger at someone. "The murder is _you!_"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Don't you hate me? I'd hate me too**

Have you figured it out? I think I've made it too obvious, but hey! I wrote the entire story in a day just for fun! If you enjoyed it, then that's a bonus xD Glad you think it's awesome, Guest :D So yeah, I'll update the last part in a few days :3


	5. Chapter 5: A Suprisingly Smart Marik!

**Chapter 5: A surprisingly smart Marik!**

_Finally, he pointed a finger at someone. "The murder is you!"_

Everyone was silent as they followed Marik's finger. Then they all looked at Tristan and Serenity.

"Congratulations Marik. You solved the case." Serenity said happily.

Yugi lifted his arms and smiled.

"You got me Marik." He said.

"The murderer was you Yugi? Huh." Seto, who had been out of the game from the beginning, spoke up.

"I was convinced it was Yami until Yug killed me! You covered it up really well pal!" Joey said, patting Yugi on the shoulder.

"When Yami died, I could've sworn it was Tea." Duke said in surprise.

"Marik, why don't you tell everyone how you figured it out?" Tristan said.

Marik nodded. "With pleasure!" He said triumphantly.

"You see, it all started when I found Yami's body. He was in the room we searched right before Ryou died." Marik lifted the bottle. "This was found next to him. A clue. I'm assuming that this is meant to be the poison hidden after Kaiba died." Serenity nodded. "Kaiba was killed off because he didn't want to participate in the game, so there are no connections as to why Yugi would want him dead. Instead, the real game started when Ryou died. We didn't notice at the time but Yugi hinted why he killed him – so that Ryou didn't have to witness Melvin cheating on him with the maid!"

"That makes so much sense! Only Yugi can think of something like that when committing a murder." Tea exclaimed.

"You're too nice Yugi, trying to save Ryou from a broken heart." Yami said. Yugi scratched his head and smiled.

"Good job so far Marik. But what about Joey's death?" Duke asked.

"Well, Joey was killed with another nice thought by Yugi – so he didn't have to live the rest of his life without a husband." Yugi nodded.

"In that case, why didn't you kill Joey before me?" Ryou asked, intrigued.

"Well, you were suffering more Ryou, worrying about Melvin cheating on you. So I wanted to get rid of you first so that you didn't have to worry. Then, I killed Joey so he could join Kaiba." Yugi explained.

"Nyeh, that' s nice and all Yug, but the further I am from moneybags, the better." Joey said. Kaiba shot him a mean look.

"Heh. He really is too nice. Makes me want to puke." Melvin said, gripping tightly onto Bakura.

"Would you let go of me now!? The bloody game has ended!" Bakura yelled.

"Not yet! You still have to explain the letter." Duke said.

"The letter was a fake." Marik said firmly. "It was set up to lead us astray. Think about it – the letter said it wanted _Melvin_ dead, not anyone else. So why would the murder go through all the trouble of killing Ryou first? And then Joey? Serenity wrote it up so that we'd get confused and think that the murderer was either Tea or Yami." Marik turned to Yugi and continued speaking. "Yugi would've killed Bakura or Melvin to get the suspicion off him…"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah but I couldn't, because Bakura and Melvin were always together. I can only kill one person every half an hour and they never left each other's side." He said.

"See Fluffy? I saved you from being killed." Melvin said.

"I don't feel safe with you!" Bakura countered. "Hurry up Marik! Finish the explanation so I can get out of this maid costume and away from Melvin!" He said.

"Alright, alright. So because Yugi couldn't kill Bakura or Melvin, he had to kill Yami or Tea. He didn't go for Tea, because then we'd know it's him – after all, Yami was trying to save Tea, not help her. So he went for Yami, who happened to be hiding in the room where the bottle and murder weapon were found."

"Wait. We searched that room. How could we not find them?" Duke asked.

"Simple. Yugi found the poison while he looked under the couch. He knew that it was a clue the detectives needed to find that would lead them to suspecting him, so he didn't say anything about it."

Yami nodded. "Yugi asked me where bottles were usually found – in the kitchen. As Yugi is the chef, he has the means to get to the poison." He added.

"Okay, now what about the sword? Is that the weapon?" Tea asked.

"Not sword – knife! We can't go around using real knives in a pretend game!" Marik said.

This had Bakura mutter "Unfortunately" under his breath.

"So the sword is the knife that killed Ryou, Joey and Yami. What helped Yugi in murdering Yami was that the knife was hidden in the room – in between the wall and the closet. But Yugi was in a rush to get out of the room in case one of us saw him. He killed Yami and wanted to hide the bottle, but tripped over the table Yami was hiding under. Yugi barely had enough time to hide the knife and run out of the room. When I came in, I found its hiding place. It suited the death of Joey – don't forget, his last words were that he was stabbed. I was just thrown off a little because it was a sword and how the frig does a sword fit in this game? That's when I connected the two – the sword was a knife from the kitchen. The bottle was from the kitchen. And who spends the most of his time in the kitchen? The chef!"

Marik lifted his arms to the sky. "So there you go! I, the master detective Marik Ishtar, have solved the crime.

A few of the people in the room gave a round of applause.

"Congratulations Marik. You're not totally an idiot." Bakura said with a smile.

"I'm surprised he was able to solve it. I would've put money on Yugi killing everyone off!" Tristan said.

"If only you used that part of your brain for when we make plans to kill the Pharaoh, Marik." Melvin muttered.

"Silence! Now, where's my prize?" Marik asked.

"There is no prize. This was all for fun, remember?" Serenity replied.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry Marik. A master detective doesn't need a prize, right?" Bakura joked. Marik thought for a moment and then smiled.

"You're right Bakura! Now let me get the frig out of these unattractive clothes." He said.

"Yes, I want to get out of this humiliating costume!" Bakura said, breaking away from Melvin.

"It was fun while it lasted." Melvin said with a cackle.

"Hey look everyone! The weather's all cleared up!" Ryou said.

Everyone looked out the window.

"Now I can go to work and fire the idiot who ruined my files." Kaiba said, shutting down his laptop.

"We should go before it rains again. Come on sis." Joey said to Serenity.

"Ishizu will probably be wondering where we are. Let's go Melvin." Marik said.

"Yikes! I have work in a few minutes! I'll see you later guys!" Tea said, rushing for her coat.

"I need to check on my game shop." Duke said.

"I've got to get home." Tristan said, stretching as he stood.

"Yes. We should go too Bakura." Ryou said cheerfully, finally taking off his dress.

When everyone had said their goodbyes, Yami and Yugi cleared up the area and collapsed on the couch.

"Well that was fun!" Yugi said, reaching for the remote.

"Yes. Certainly different from Duel Monsters. But still enjoyable." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Maybe it should rain more often. Who knows what crazy game we can think of next time?"

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi. "As long as I don't have to be the butler, I'm satisfied." He said.

Yugi thought for a moment. "What about being the maid?" He giggled.

"No! I will refuse to play if I am the maid!" Yami yelled.

"Come on, it's just for fun!" Yugi said with a laugh.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets molested by Melvin." Yami said, rolling his eyes.

"Or killed by a murder." Yugi added.

Yugi's grandpa walked into the room. "Hey grandpa. Where have you been?" Yugi asked. "I was in the game shop checking the stock." Grandpa looked at the television. "Television is ruining the minds of young children. Why don't you boys go back in time and try playing a board game with your friends?"

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other and burst into laughter. "Eh?" Grandpa said, watching the two in shock for a while. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing grandpa?" Yugi said happily. "That sounds like a great idea. We should do that next time Yami."

Yami laughed harder and grandpa shook his head, walking out of the room. "Kids these days." He muttered to himself. Then he stopped in his tracks. "Maybe I _should_ buy them some board games…"

**A/N: And that's the end! Thank you for loving it Lonka :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed! xD**


End file.
